


Back in the Thick of Things

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 314: Fray. Set post-‘The End of Time’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back in the Thick of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 314: Fray. Set post-‘The End of Time’.

There’s something oddly familiar about this pull she’s feeling. It’s a mad idea that she should be part of this. She can’t figure out where that comes from, since she’s obviously never been in this situation. But it’s definitely there, hovering at the back of her mind, egging her on.

She’s somehow always missed these moments in the past, but now that she _is_ seeing it, she can’t just stand and watch.

The world explodes in alien gunfire, and Donna Noble doesn’t run away. She runs _into_ the fray.

For the first time in months, things finally slip into place.


End file.
